


Third Option

by vento



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vento/pseuds/vento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Between love and hate is a very fine line. And it’s very easy to cross. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks for ride_4ever for excellent beta-reading!

Third Option

Prologue 

A breath of cold wind from the north heralded the end of the short Canadian summer and coming of the long, cold and dark winter. Ray picked up an ax lying on the ground and carried it to the shed. Then he turned and looked at their work. Ben's cabin was ready. It was made of wood, on stone foundation. It looked much better than last time. Common work of their hands. While they were working in sweat all summer, Ray's heart filled with pride. Actually, he felt that it is also his cabin now. He’d never felt so good. He helped his best friend to recover what was most precious to him, home. Their mutual relations, so strained by Victoria recently, were significantly improved. None of them talked about it loudly. But Ray had hoped that Ben finally forgot about her. Dief was lying on a small porch, soaking up in the last rays of summer sun. Ray sat down beside and patted him. After a while wolf lifted his head and began staring at the vast space, sniffed. Suddenly he jumped up and started to run somewhere with joyful barking, wagging his tail. Ray noticed a silhouette. It's Ben! He held in his hand wild game. When wolf ran up, he stopped for a moment to greet him and then went to the cabin. Ray just made a face. Shortly in cabin wafted across a nice smell of roasting meat and herbs. The last of their joint moments in Canada. Tomorrow in the morning they had a plane to Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Ray Vecchio was sitting at his desk in 27th police station. His head was bowed between his hands. He was off from reality, didn’t reach any sounds. Yesterday, along with a friend they returned from vacation in Canada and he couldn’t get used to work. Yet he decided to call his unofficial partner and apologize that he will not be able to take him from the Consulate today after work. They had to get something to eat, but Ray wasn’t very willing today. He regretted that they weren’t in Canada any longer. Ben surely will understand. From memory he tapped telephone number at the Consulate. But no one picked up. Damn, he will have to go and tell him personally. He got up and headed for the exit.  
\- Vecchio! – he heard when passed the reception. – Some letter to you. - at officer’s hand was a white envelope addressed to Ray. Without a word he took in into his pocket and went out to the parking lot. The sky was gray and heavy, more than usual autumn in Chicago. A thick layer of clouds meant that even in the middle of the day was darkly as at dusk. He longed for a single ray of sunshine. The air was uncomfortably cool. And rain. It rained almost constantly since they came. He got to the green Buick Riviera. Then he remembered the envelope. He took it from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a card: "I don’t forget. I will not forgive. " He crumpled piece of paper and threw it somewhere in the vicinity of the passenger seat. He started driving toward the Consulate, trying not to think about anything. Wipers barely kept up with the collection of water from the windscreen. He didn’t even realize when he drove into the Canadian Consulate. Surprised by the sight that he found behind the door. In the pouring rain could see a red figure in a big hat. The wide brim protected his face from intrusive drops, but the red uniform was completely soaked. Damn, he hoped that they not expel him on guard in this weather. But they did. Ray felt a surge of rage. He knew that in a few minutes Ben had to end his guard. He leaned his head on the headrest. Rain on the windshield painted silver collage, and drops hypnotically struck the roof. He closed his eyes, and lost in the sound. After a while he heard a knock on the window of the driver. He opened it and inside burst into cool air.  
\- Hello Ray. - heard a familiar voice.  
\- Get in. – he said dryly.  
\- I wouldn’t get wet upholstery.  
\- I said get in Fraser.  
\- Understood. - Ben said, and took a seat on the passenger side.  
\- I'll drive you home. - Ray said after a moment. Ben didn’t protest. They moved. His attention was on wrinkled piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and gently straightened. His eyes appeared the words "I don’t forget. I will not forgive. " He knew that Ray isn’t inclined to any conversation, so just looked at him questioningly. Ray sensed his anxiety, and he knew what Ben wanted to ask. - It's nothing. - Said calmly, not taking his eyes from the road.  
\- Are you sure? - Ben asked.  
\- Someone just doing a silly jokes Fraser! - Ray began to raise his voice. He was nervous. - I assure you that it's nothing. - Added after a moment, calmly. - Benny will you have anything against, if I will not come to you today? - Asked when drove into Ben’s house.  
\- Of course, Ray.  
\- Do you remember about dinner tomorrow? - Asked Ray. - Ma is doing a party on the occasion of our return home.  
\- I couldn’t forget. - Ben smiled.  
\- Good. - Ray said as if relieved. - I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.  
\- You too Ray. - Ben smiled, and Ray returned the smile. Ben eyes while still escorted Riviera vanishing in the pouring rain, then he went upstairs. Diefenbaker eagerly greeted him from the threshold. Ben tenderly scratched him between the ears.  
\- How was your day? - He asked, taking off his uniform and almost reverentially, spreading it on a chair to dry. Dief barked. – Do want to go? Okay, but I warn you that it rains heavily. - Said, assuming jeans, flannel shirt and jacket. Wolf eagerly descended the stairs. But when Ben opened the exit door of the house, and Dief saw the downpour , he stopped. - Are you coming? - But Dief only a pitifully whined. Ben sighed. He wanted to say something, but refrained from commenting on it. They returned to the flat. He poured fresh water in one bowl and dog food in another, and he went into the shower.

The next day brought the same unpleasant aura as the previous. Still raining. And it was cool. In the noise drops hitting the pavement was heard a quick, steady steps. It was Ben. Just finished work. He walked quickly, ignoring the ubiquitous puddles, which protect his brown boots against. He was hidden under a big, black umbrella. He wouldn’t wet again red uniform, especially on the way to this important celebration. Beside Diefenbaker followed, going right by his left leg. It was not a sign of obedience. Dief simply didn’t like to has wet fur, and thus wanted to take refuge under a big umbrella. They reached Vecchio’s house. Ben rang. After waiting a short time Francesca opened, dressed in a short blouse and skirt even more short.  
\- Hi, Benton. – she said with a smile, flexing. Ben cleared his throat and blushed slightly.  
\- Hello Francesca. – he said embarrassed, furling umbrella and going inside. At home, as usual, there was something he could safely call as organized chaos. Everyone was running somewhere, shouting something. Ben knew Ray already quite long, but every time he come here, he couldn’t resist the impression that he is on another planet where everyone is noisy and ran for three. Each time the same impression caused a slight smile on his lips. Italians. His eyes began to look for a convenient opportunity to get rid of Ray's younger sister. But he couldn’t saw salvation for himself. - It's there Ray? - He asked finally. It was the only logical thing that came into his mind. Dief began to shake off his fur from water.  
\- Sure. - Francesca smiled coquettishly. - Raaaaay! - Screamed as loud as she could. After a while, Ray appeared. Ma Vecchio called everyone to the table. She treated Ben like a son. And he treated her like his own mother, which he lost, as small child. Dinner as usual was over in a nice, though loud atmosphere. Ben began to collect the dirty dishes from the table, carried them to the kitchen, rolled up his sleeves and began to wash. Ma Vecchio, Maria, and Francesca were in the kitchen doorway, unable to enjoy the view of man washing dished. Ray walked over to Ben.  
\- Benny is ridiculous. - He whispered.  
\- Really? - Ben asked, completely not understanding the situation.  
\- It's feminine thing. - Ray explained. Ben raised his finger and opened mouth to say something. - I'll drive you home. - Ray interrupted not yet begun thought of Ben. Ben said goodbye to Ray’s family and took to the driveway. Riviera stood under a roof. Behind wiper was some card. Ray took it and read it aloud: "You took everything I loved. Now I'll take you. "  
\- Still do you think it's stupid jokes? - Ben asked. That was rhetorical.  
\- We will send it to check for prints. - Ray said, and went to the police station.

Ben was holding in his hands and studied carefully dactyloscopy report sitting at Ray’s desk.  
\- Did they found something? - Asked Ray.  
\- Unfortunately not. On both cards were only ours fingerprints. - Ben quickly replied.  
\- Damn. - Ray swore. – We’re at a standstill.  
\- Not necessarily.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- From these letters can be inferred that person knows you, even quite well. - Ben explained, gesturing slightly. - But not sympathetic. It could be someone who you arrested.  
\- Elaine! - Exclaimed Ray. - Check how many people I put to jail came out recently. - A few strokes of the keyboard of civilian aid was enough to show a list of names at the monitor.  
\- No one. - Elaine said after a brief hearing the content.  
\- Maybe someone escape?  
\- Yes, there is one. But he was shot while escaping.  
\- Dead End. - Ray muttered.  
\- I wonder why you get these letters right now, when we returned from Canada. - Ben was thinking out loud.  
\- Do you think it is connect? - Ray paused. - Well, of course, Hogan sends me a letters from the beyond!  
\- You know Ray, some Inuit tribe believes that afterlife…  
\- Shut up Fraser, I'm trying to concentrate! - Ray shouted, staring at the letter and looking for what you don’t know. - It's a woman! - He exclaimed suddenly. - This letters are sending by woman! Who or what a woman can love the most? - Ray threw this question somewhere in the space.  
\- Man. - Elaine and Ben responded both, surprised by their unanimity. Ray also didn’t hide his surprise. All three looked at each other.  
\- It might be Hogan’s woman. - Ray said. – C’mon Fraser! We’re going. - He exclaimed suddenly, jumping up from his chair.  
\- Where? - Ben asked curiously.  
\- To the biggest pimp in town. If she is a prostitute he would know her. He knows every in this city and surroundings. - Ray explained. Ben couldn’t understand why Ray thinks of prostitutes. 

They stopped near a stately villa in the suburbs. In the windows glowed red neons betraying, what pleasures can give this place for the customers. They went inside. Behind the bar stood disheveled young woman, a few others danced on the platform. Ben cleared his throat embarrassed and his cheeks flushed suddenly. Hand covering his eyes and he followed Ray. He felt very uncomfortable.   
\- I love men in uniforms. Especially red. - He heard behind him. He turned around and saw several women in a very modest clothes and immodest make-up. He had no doubt what they’re doing. They were dangerously close. He began to sweat and look anxiously for his friend, but he disappeared, and they began to unbutton his uniform. - You are so shy. And so tense. – they put him on the nearest sofa.   
\- Oh dear. – he muttered. - Ray! - Detective appeared after a few seconds.   
\- Okay, enough! - He said, waving his badge and squeezing through the crowd of prostitutes. - Did you heard about prohibit harassment of Canadians? Especially Mounties? - Asked when in the crowd of horny hands saw the familiar hat. This view caused a smile on his face. Women reluctantly left Ben. Ray helped him get up. His belt was removed, uniform stretched and creased.   
\- Thank you kindly Ray. - Said a little breathless. Ray just smiled. This whole situation amused him. - Gotten to know something? - He asked, when they went outside.   
\- Another dead end. - Ray replied, getting into the car. 

As soon as Ben and Dief crossed the threshold of their house, the wolf stopped.   
\- Are you coming? - Ben asked. Dief left a little head and hair between his shoulder stood on end. He was clearly anxious. - What happens Diefenbaker? - Preservation of the wolf grew Ben’s uneasy and vigilance. Quietly went up the stairs. When they were already at the door Dief bristled even more, growled and bared white fangs. Ben opened the door cautiously. Dief growled all the time. The apartment was dark, yet after a while, Ben spotted deep in some figure.   
\- Hello Ben. - said figure. Ben opened wide his eyes and mouth in surprise. The voice meant that buckled his legs. The most beautiful voice he have ever heard ... She got up and walked out of the darkness. Her long black hair waving in her every movement. She stopped and looked at him. Ben just stood and stared at her. His mind was completely blank, and his body didn’t respond to any stimulus. He knew only one thing. His body was filled with a strange feeling of warmth and confidence. Nothing else would matter to him now.   
\- Victoria ... You're back ... I really missed you ... I love you ... - He whispered. She narrowed her eyes. She laughed softly, with a hint of bitterness and pulled the black, woolen scarf, revealing a slender neck. She looked at him again, this time in disgust.   
\- Really? After all, what I did to you? - She asked coldly. – Should I believe it? - Still looked at him, struggling with the desire to approach nearer, take him in her arms and comforted. Really wanted to be with him, even when she left him at the station. It hurt her very much, and Ben, while desperately trying to understand it, never had a clue what she felt. She was trembling slightly, with distressing thoughts in her head. Ben felt tears in his eyes. All he now need to do is pull out her hand. A simple gesture. Suddenly Victoria smiled apologetically. They didn’t need any words. Now he understood everything the first time since he saw her dark eyes. - Ben? Sorry ... I'm so sorry ... - Fell into each other's arms almost blindly. Ben isolated himself from all over the world and let absorb by Victoria. Each time it was the same. But this time, Ben could afford a bit of selfishness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray was lying in his bedroom. He couldn’t fall asleep in complete silence. He sat down and reached into a drawer in the nightstand beside the bed. He pulled out a gun. Checked whether it is loaded. Beside weapon lay silver chain with a V-shaped charm. For a moment, he alternated it between his fingers, then the hatred hurled at an angle of drawers and lay down again. He couldn’t tell Ben. After a moment, sighed heavily. He had a bad feeling. Very bad ...

Ben woke up in the middle of the night. He thought it was just a dream, when he felt some heat. He turned and saw a crisp, warm, naked body nestled into him. It wasn’t a dream. He smiled and gently brushed her hair from her face. He could sit like that all night and admire, like she is sleeping, so calm, confident. And then he realized that after all she is wanted for murder. He thought with horror that he, Benton Fraser is hiding fugitive in his home, but really wanted to be with her. Each of his meeting with Victoria ended badly. He couldn’t made mistake. Not this time.

Victoria woke up in the morning and saw a pair of large blue eyes staring at her.  
\- Good morning, darling. – she yawned, stretched and cuddled to Ben. She wondered if he sat like that whole night, staring at her. He, however, remained unmoved.  
\- We need to talk. – he said dry, removing her arms from his neck.  
\- About what? - She asked. He stood up and began to dress.  
\- In your opinion, we don’t have anything to talk about?  
\- I know what you want to talk. – she became sad and lowered her head. - I just thought that we could start all over again.  
\- We can’t, if not first settle accounts with the past. You are wanted, and my duty as a police officer is to bring you to justice. - Again, he sat down beside her. - I'll give you a choice. Now I'm going to work. If you’ll be here when I get back, we'll go to the police. I'll get you the best lawyer. You’ll responsible for your acts and then we try to start all over again. But if you escape, it will mean that you never loved me. I will not chasing you, just throw you out of my heart, and you'll be escaping for the rest of your life. The choice is yours and only you will bear the consequences.  
\- Every time you promised me that. And each time was the same. On what basis should I believe that this time will be different?  
\- You have to trust me. And be honest with me. And I have to fulfill my responsibilities.  
\- Responsibilities. Duty. Queen and Country. – she laughed contemptuously. - And have you ever, even once thought about yourself? About your feelings?  
\- What kind of feeling you expect from me? You left me bleeding on the platform, not being interested in my fate. I could die or be crippled for the rest of my life. Because of you!  
\- I visited you in the hospital. - She said quietly.  
\- What?  
\- I visited you in the hospital after Ray shot you. You’ve been unconscious. Ray told me get out, said you did not want to see me again. I left you something. Silver chain with a v-shaped charm. - Ben was unable to utter a word. Only looked at her puzzled. - Evidently, Ray had to take it. Ask your friend. – She said mockingly. Ben stood up abruptly. His mind couldn’t comprehend at this time.  
\- Diefenbaker. – said. Wolf got up and walked to Ben, who took his hat. - Remember, you choose. - He said and walked out.

\- Vecchio! My office! Now! - Ray knew that Welsh’s tone means troubles. Troubles, which indeed he earns most in this police station. Reluctantly, he rose above the desk and went to the office. - Close the door and sit Vecchio. - That didn’t mean anything good. Welsh never before told Ray to sit down during a conversation with him. That meant big trouble. – Do you already know the colleagues of the Internal Affairs? - Welsh said, pointing to the right. Ray followed gaze in the direction and saw two guys in suits. Department of Internal Affairs meant even more trouble than he expected.   
\- What is that? - He asked, annoyed.   
\- Gentlemen, explain to him. - Welsh asked the two officers. One of them came closer to Ray.   
\- Some time ago you took part in the shooting, Detective. – he began.   
\- I am a cop and just happens from time to time I take part in the shooting. - Ray said sarcastically.   
\- But this was special. At the train station in Chicago you shoot to officer of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, Constable Benton Fraser. - When Ray heard this, the remains of hair stood up on his head.   
\- Come on! The case was closed, it was an accident! - Ray paused observing his reaction and swallowing.   
\- There were new circumstances.   
\- What circumstances? – Ray’s pressure was rising by the minute. He was like a volcano that is about to explode.   
\- There is a witness who claims that the suspect had no weapon.   
\- What kind of witness? After such a time?   
\- Anonymous. For this reason, we are forced to re-investigate it. To clarify you’re suspended with immediate effect.   
\- I'm sorry Ray. - Said Welsh. - Give me your badge, all the files and empty your desk. - Ray could not believe what he heard. He was angry, really angry.  
Ben finished his work in the late afternoon. He didn’t expect to find Victoria in his apartment. But she still waited for him.  
\- It's the third option. – She said as soon as he entered. - Come with me. - third time in his life she made him such a proposal. They say third time lucky.  
\- And then what? - He asked. - I have to leave everything for you and run to the end of life?  
\- What keeps you here?  
\- Ray. – he said after a moment's thought. - Do you think I would be able to leave him and go without a word? He is my friend, he is like a brother to me.  
\- Ray, Ray, Ray. Only duty and Ray. God, for once do something for yourself Fraser! Does love means anything for you? Can’t you devote friendship?  
\- Between love and hate is a very fine line. - Ben began to approach her. - And it’s very easy to cross. I crossed it when you left me at the station. It took me much time to deal with it. But only recently I accepted it.  
\- You just don’t love me. – she said shocked. He stood next to the hanger, on which hung his jacket. She went to him and hit him full force with open palm in left cheek, leaving four traces of elongated nails, which after a while began to trickle blood. – If I will not have you, nobody else will have you! - she shouted in his face and ran. He grabbed his jacket and ran after her. The rain still flooded streets. And Victoria has disappeared. He stood there for a while looking around nervously. He heard a noise and ran in that direction. He saw a figure disappearing in the pouring rain. He let go off in pursuit. After a while he heard a police siren behind him. Police car suddenly stopped in front of him and jumped out the two cops with guns in hand.  
\- Freeze, police! – they yelled. Ben stared helplessly as Victoria disappeared from his sight. Obediently stopped.  
\- I am Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police. - introduced himself politely. However, it didn’t impress cops.  
\- Against the wall! Legs wide! - Ben didn’t understand what was going on but dutifully perform the orders. One of the officers searched him and the other held at gunpoint. He put his hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small bag of white powder. Ben looked shocked. - You are under arrest! - Yelled the officer, throwing him onto the hood of his patrol car and cuffing his hands behind his back. - You have the right to remain silent ...


	4. Chapter 4

Ben had a small amount of drug and in his apartment wasn’t found nothing suspicious, he could go free on bail pending trial. Ray was amazed by the fact of possession drugs by his friend. Though his conduct, manner of speaking or reasoning could sometimes indicate that he is smoking some weed, but Ray knew that Canadian is just such a disposition. He decided to go to him. He had a strange, unsettling feeling.

Diefenbaker was lying in the hallway outside the door. This view surprised Ray. He knocked several times but there was no answer.  
\- Fraser! I know that you are there! - after a while he went inside. The apartment was dark, Ray managed to see few beer bottles. Ben sat on the bed. - Can I come in? - Asked Ray. Ben nodded, not even looking at him. Ray came in, leaned against the wall and with folded arms and looked at Ben for a moment. - What happens Benny? - He asked with concern.  
\- She came back. - Said Ben. In his voice was so much bitterness and pain that Ray was surprised. What's more, he sensed that his friend is drunk.  
\- Who came back?  
\- Victoria. – that one word made Ray froze. He should have guessed she sent him that lists, planted Ben drugs and made a false testimony, which Ray has been suspended. Ray wondered when Ben wanted to tell him. And whether he wanted. He tried to restrain his emotions and walked closer. He saw four scars on his cheek. - She did it to you? - He asked. He did not have to hear the answer. He knew. He pulled out of the cupboard first aid kit. – Show me.  
\- Don’t. - Ben turned his head. Ray grabbed his chin and turned his face towards the street lamp light coming through the window.  
\- What are you going to do now? - He asked, gently rubbing the dried bloodstains with soaked cotton swab. He felt a strong odor of alcohol. There was no answer. He put the kit in place and used dressings tossed into the trash. He returned back and sat on the bed next to Ben. He felt something strange under him. Rapidly rose and reached for the object. Ben realized and tried to grab it, but Ray was quicker than a drunk Mountie. He reached under the sheet and pulled out Smith & Wesson, caliber 9 mm. Ben’s revolver. It was loaded and cocked. - So you want to solve it like that?? - He shouted. - This is your idea for a way out of this situation?? This?? - Ray was furious. At this point, Ben threw himself on Ray grabbing his gun. Ray pushed him and Ben landed on the floor. Then he jumped on him. They struggled a moment, Ray grabbed the gun and threw it into the corner. Then he overpowered Ben sitting astride his hips and blocking his hands over his head.   
\- You son of a bitch. - Ben growled. Ray's face was so close to Ben's face, that now even more alcohol to was feel in hot breath. He looked in his blue eyes. They were eyes of trapped, panicked animal. It is only millimeters between their lips. Ben lifted his head slightly and touched Ray’s lips with his. Ray was so surprised that he reacted only when he felt a growing point in pants. He jumped to his feet.   
\- Fraser ... What the hell ... - Ray stepped back and looked at Ben. - I do not ... I'm not ...  
\- Me neither. - Ben smiled lasciviously and laid on the bed. Ray had no doubt that alcohol went to Ben’s head too much. - Lie down next to me.   
\- No.  
\- Come on Ray, I want you to just lay down. - His voice was calm, low, and so passionate that Ray gave way under his feet. - Do not you trust me?  
\- No. - It was the most reasonable answer in this situation.  
\- I want you to just lay down and stay with me. Until I fall asleep. - Ben insisted. Ray knew that it was not a good idea. But Ben never ask for anything. At least for anything for himself.   
\- Okay. We'll just lie. - Ray sat on the bed and took off his shoes. - Move. – he patted Ben on the shoulder. Ben had moved, leaving not much space for Ray. Ray lay down, but he was very tense, trying not to move. In fact, he did not want to lie still, he wanted to escape. He hoped that Ben drank enough and fast asleep. - Fraser, sleep now, okay? We'll see how tomorrow you will be embarrassed. - Ray smiled at that thought.   
\- If I will be embarrassed, we can use it well. - Ben said, then turned and took the arm of a friend. - I mean just cuddling in bed, nothing more Ray. - Ray heard the alarm in his head. This situation was ... it was not terrible, but definitely worrying. Ben put his head on Ray's chest and sighed. They lay in silence for just a few hours, or so it seemed to Ray. In fact, it was a few minutes. Ray could not wait until Ben falls asleep. Ben ran his fingers on the chest of Ray back and forth. It was not tickling, but it meant that Ray became even more concerned and. .. aroused.   
\- On bed Fraser, not in bed. On the bed, fully dressed. It's a big difference. - Ray was even more nervous. He felt Ben's skin is hot. After a while Ben leaned on one elbow and looked into the eyes of his partner.   
\- If you say so ... – Ben muttered, running his fingers over ribs.  
\- That's what I said. You heard me. There is a difference. - Ray said firmly. Ben behaved how big, thirsty petting cat, even purred like one. - Okay, enough. - Ray said firmly and sat down. - What the hell are you doing Fraser?  
\- Relax, my friend. - Ben muttered. The fact that Ray was his friend. Only one he had. And did not want to ruin it.  
\- I am your friend Benny. But friends do not doing such things.  
\- I know. – Ben cut. Ray felt warm hand on his own skin. His body began to respond to gentle caresses, but the mind ordered to stop.  
\- What if I'm not feeling fine now?  
\- Tell me to stop.  
\- I have a feeling that you are not completely yourself. - Ray said, pushing his hand. - How will you feel with it when you wake up tomorrow? - He asked. Ben sat down and looked like he really thought about this question.  
\- I suppose I will not remember anything. And I'll be embarrassed. I will apologize. But I will not regret it. - These words are both disturbing and comforting.  
\- And I'll probably be mad.  
\- Understood. - Ben said with a grin. A smile so lasciviously that even in his the most naughty dreams, Ray has not seen such a smile.  
Ray turned and looked at his friend. The man was lying with closed eyes. He fell asleep. Finally. Ray just sat and admired the almost perfect body of Mountie. He slept so quietly, he looked so innocent and lasciviously at the same time, like a fallen angel. His chest rose and fell gently, moved by calm, slow breath. His smooth skin glistened with sweat. A little disheveled hair fell over his forehead, and ruddy cheeks contrasted with his pale skin. And those lips ... Red, soft, full, hot lips ... Ray turned and hid face in hands. He couldn’t even imagine what could happen that night. If he came only few minutes later… At first he wanted to get up and leave without looking back and never return. He wished that tomorrow would never come ... He was afraid of the morning. What will become with their friendship? How did he look in Ben’s eyes? In his hot breath could smell the alcohol. First saw him drunk. Ray stared at the floor and wondered what would happen next. Will he ever be able to invite Ben for a coffee without thinking about tonight? Why he didn’t use that one magic word? Ben certainly would stop. Because he was curious? Because Ben had a few beers? Because he did not want to hurt him? Because Ben need comfort? Ray did not know. He knew only that he should not exceed that magic border. Ben was drunk, hasn’t power over his own body or mind. Ray still didn’t understand why this has happened. He’ll have no right to expect that nothing happened, nothing has changed. Will change. Everything ...

Ben woke up in the morning. He had the impression in his head beats a second heart, and pulse is heard throughout the building. From his own breath was spinning in his head. In his mouth he felt something unable to define. After a long analysis he came to the conclusion that this strange substance is his tongue, which stuck to the palate as a result of inability to produce saliva. Any attempt to open eyes threatened to uncontrolled puke. He felt pain even in hair. In terms of mental capacity he reached the level of an office stapler, and his productivity on a scale of 1 to 10 was 0. He lay on his bed in his apartment. The floor was littered with empty beer bottles. In one corner lay a gun. With horror he thought about last night, but in head was a black hole. Then Ray came out of the bathroom. He froze motionless when he stated that Ben is no longer asleep.  
\- I didn’t expect that you wake up so early. - Ray badly wanted get his voice sounded natural and neutral, but it’s just not coming out. - How are you? - Ben did not answer, just stared at Ray if he were speaking a foreign language. - Forgot your tongue in mouth?  
\- Ray ... I ...   
\- Stop. - Ray snapped. - We'll talk about that later. Now there are more important things.   
\- What are they, for example?   
\- First, you take a shower. Cold. Second, we eat a decent breakfast, and we will drink strong, black coffee. Third, we have something to do with a very bad woman. - Ben collected his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. For a moment he stood before a mirror. He looked horribly. His attention caught black eye. It looked fresh, but Ben couldn’t remember how it happened. He went into the shower. Cold water flowed on his smooth skin, while he tried to collect thoughts and to recall the events of last night. But he did not have to remember to know what happened. After a while he got dressed and left. Ray was holding Ben’s loaded weapon. – Can I give it to you and hope that you will not do anything stupid?   
\- Yes Ray. - Ben reached for his gun, put it into the case. Ray made breakfast. – I’m sorry... - Ben whispered, when they ate a meal now and drank coffee.   
\- For what? - Asked Ray.   
\- Last night ...   
\- I thought you don’t remember anything. - Ray said, surprised.   
\- Because I do not remember. But I know ... - Ben paused and Ray looked at him in surprise. - It happened to me second time ... - Ray choked when he heard these words. - I lived in Tuktoyaktuk. I was a teenager. I had a friend named Inussiq. Every night we played hockey. I remember after one game we were drinking. - Ben's voice was becoming quieter. – I was drunk and… It just happened. .. – he made a long pause. - So far I can not remember what happened that night. But I know it hurt him very much and never got a chance to fix it. Inussiq left without a word. I tried to find him, unfortunately I could not. With one stupid behavior I destroyed our friendship. That was first time I drank alcohol. And the last one. Until yesterday. Now history repeats itself ... - Ray listened it with great amazement at the incredible story. - I just do not want to lose you Ray, as I lost him ...  
\- Did you know that it would lead to this? - Ray asked quietly, as if in disbelief.  
\- Yes ... - Ben replied, almost in a whisper. Ray wanted to say something but could not find the right words. Only shook his head in disbelief, and rapidly rose from the table. - Ray ... - Ben tried to stop him.  
\- Get your hands off. - Ray hissed through his teeth, he pushed Ben and walked out, slamming the door.  
\- Ray! - Shouted Ben. Ray fled the stairs as fast as he could, got into his car and drove off with a screech of tires. Ben hurriedly laced boots and went out for a friend of the rain flooded the streets. But he was gone.

Ray sat in his favorite pub and sipped weak drink. He wasn’t drunk. Pondered the events of the last few days. Everything happened so fast, like on some damn carousel. He had no idea what Victoria planned, where she went into hiding, or how to talk with Ben. He would give anything to know. Their last meeting with Victoria ended badly. Very. He couldn’t let this happen again. Not this time. Suddenly, a very drunk woman fell on Ray. She was wearing a hood, so Ray hasn’t seen her face.   
\- Sorry. – she muttered, getting up. Imperceptibly threw him something to his drink. After a while she stood up and Ray returned to drink. He wondered how someone can bring to such a state of intoxication. He finished his drink. After several minutes, he felt drowsy and weak. Before his eyes he had blurred image. He couldn’t get up and began to lose consciousness. Then to pub came the same woman and sat beside him. - There you are darling, I looked for you everywhere. – she said with concern. It was Victoria. - I see you have had enough, let's go home. - helped him get up and went out into the parking lot. Ray didn’t protest, he wasn’t aware of. She pulled out his keys, put him into the Riviera on the passenger seat, she sat behind the wheel and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning Ben was eating breakfast. He wasn’t in too good mood. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He wasn’t expecting guests. He thought that it could be Ray. Opened.  
\- Francesca? - He asked, surprised. - What are you doing here?  
\- Hi, Fraser. Is my brother with you? - She asked. She was upset.  
\- No. Something happened?  
\- Oh, God. Since yesterday, he gave no sign of life. Don’t answer the phone. I thought he is with you.  
\- Have you called at the police station? - Ben asked, concerned about news.  
\- Yes, they said he didn’t come to work today. It's not like him. - Francesca started to panic.  
\- Francesca calm down. Tell me if you saw Rivera in the garage or driveway as you were at home.  
\- No. I am afraid that something happened to him Fraser. – she said in a trembling voice. He took her arm.  
\- Don’t be afraid. I'll find him. - Ben wondered how to do it. He was suspended, Ray, too. But he knew that Ray wouldn’t left his own family, was the most important thing for him. Then he remembered the words of Victoria: " If I will not have you, nobody else will have you." – May I borrow your car and a mobile phone? - He asked after a moment.  
\- Of course. - Francesca said, giving him the keys and cell phone. - Who hit you? - she asked after a moment, looking at his black eye and scratches on his cheek.  
\- No matter now - He said. - I’ll find Ray.

Ben knew where Ray went when he wanted to have peace. He knew this eatery, once he was there with him at billiards. It was Ray's favorite place. He decided to start looking there. He showed the bartender Ray’s picture. He was here yesterday. He went out with a woman. Looked like his girlfriend. Victoria. They drove off green Buick Riviera to the northwest. Ben got into the car and headed in the direction indicated by the bartender. He knew that if they are still driving Riviera, they can’t run the major roads. This is a very distinctive car, and certainly Francseca already called police. And he knew that Victoria has some plan…

Victoria was driving. Ray sat next to her. His eyes were closed and his head struck hollow on glass at every pothole. The car was quiet, no radio playing. She could hear only the roar of the engine and the rain. In the pouring rain she saw a light. Orange, red. Police blocked. They stopped each car. Victoria began frantically thinking of leaving the situation. But if she now turn back, or somewhere, surely draw the attention of police officers and they begin to chase her. She looked at Ray. He was still unconscious after the drugs, which she threw to his drink. She took a deep breath and smiled. The policeman ordered her to stop and walked to the car. She opened the window.  
\- Good evening! - He said, lighting a flashlight inside. Looked briefly at unconscious Ray.   
\- My husband is asleep. - Victoria said sweet. - He was tired, so we switched to and he could rest. We are a newly-married couple. - She smiled.  
\- Really? - Asked the policeman. His face appeared a slight smile. – Are you going northwest?  
\- Yeah.   
\- You will have to take the detour. - Said the policeman. - Rainstorm washed way and roadway is taken. - Added after a moment. - And please drive carefully.  
\- Thank you for the information. Goodbye. - Victoria closed the window and drove off in the direction indicated by the policeman.

Ben drove the asphalt road through the forest. In the head had a strange thought. Maybe they ran away together? Maybe they have an affair? Maybe this is their form of revenge? Maybe he shouldn’t look for them? He drove slowly, searching the nearby thicket with searchlight on both side of the road when noticed a path leading into the forest. He stopped and walked closer. The ground was very slippery due to continuous rain, although he noted that path was used. Quite recently. Wheelbase and depth of traces left behind were the same as in 1971 Riviera. He switched off the searchlight, didn’t want to warn Victoria. Slowly he began to follow the path into the forest. He must be very careful, the ground turned into a quagmire, was soaked and unstable. One careless step and Ben could drown in mud. He reached the muddy pond, where the trail stopped. He found a long stick, which he began to explore the pond. Just under the surface there was something big, metal, maybe a car. He thought that there is a submerged Riviera, with Ray and Victoria inside ... He was bedraggled, terrified and chilled. Vision of a dead friend and lover, darkness, rain, loneliness and fear meant his hands began to tremble and breath quickened. He sat down on the struck trunk close to calm down and collect thoughts. He was sure that this is Ray’s car. He brushed aside the negative thoughts, pulled out a Frannie’s phone and called relevant departments.

After some time arrived local police, fire brigade and car transporter. Firefighters took to the mining of the wreck, which hampered the rain and mud all around. Ben waited in suspense. From mud slowly began to emerge familiar shape of the rear bumper and tailgate in green. He went to look inside. It was empty. He sighed with relief.   
\- Trail ends here. – reported some cop. Ben saw two human footprints. He followed their lead and soon reached a small clearing. He crouched, took a little mud on his fingers and sniffed. The remnants of aviation fuel. Victoria's plan became more clear.  
\- I think I know where they were going. - Ben said suddenly.


	6. Chapter 6

Ray awoke slowly. He was laying on the bed. But it wasn’t his bed. Instinctively reached for his gun, but it disappeared. Back up too. He had no phone. He sat down and started looking around. The wooden floor and walls, stone foundation, small windows, the interior seemed familiar. Ben's cabin! He stood up and began pacing the room.  
\- Fraser? - He asked. - Are you here? - There was no answer. Ben had to go somewhere, maybe for wood because fire was burning in the fireplace and was hot water in kettle. He went to the closet and, to his surprise, he saw that there is no red uniform and other stuff. Ben always took with him his uniform. Ray walked to the door. Was closed! He didn’t like it. His brain told him to escape. He broke a window with chair and crawled out the cabin. Outside was dark night. He tried to remember this area, in the end he spent some time there with friend. Ben would know what to do, where to go. Ray began to run ahead blindly. When in his opinion escaped to a safe distance, sat down on the ground to recover. Trees, without leaves this time of year looked ghastly. Somewhere in the distance heard howling of wolves. Ray was quite helpless, wolves could kill him without any problem. Panicked again began to run ahead, when he tripped over something and fell on his face in the mud. When he stood up, saw that they were railroad tracks. If he go along, will reach for some people, at least to the phone. At some point, noticed that the tracks run through the narrow overpass. End was disappearing in the darkness, looked like the road to hell. He stopped. A turning back was not even speak. Way down may be too dangerous, Ray didn’t know how far it is. He decided to go after the overpass. After passing some distance he stopped again. The rails were trembling. The train came up! Ray looked around nervously, not knowing from what direction it come out. He heard a whistle. Terrifying whistle moving his every muscle. It was coming from the direction which he came. After a moment he saw the light. The train looked like a huge, one-eyed monster from the very bottom of hell. Approaching fast. Ray began to run as fast as his legs let him. Maybe he can to reach the end of the overpass. Maybe engineer sees him and manages to slow. Then he realized that the train is approaching too close and too fast. He doesn’t have time. What to do? Jump off the overpass? To the ground can be several tens of meters, certain death. But if he stay on rail, also dies. Another whistle reminded him approaching finality of death. Suddenly occurred to him only one rational idea. He lay on his stomach completely flat between the rails, his head toward the oncoming monster. Hands and feet with all his strength dig into the sleepers. He clenched his eyelids. He screamed as his lungs to drown out the roar of thousands of tons of steel rolling just above his head. He felt that hundreds of carriages that passes through his brain and every bone. Suddenly he realized that besides his own scream he hears nothing. He stopped. His terrified body shook like a jelly. He lay still a while to make sure that the danger has passed, and certainly want to reassure the trembling body. He was breathing very hard. He did not hear nothing but beat of own heart. Was pounding so loudly that he could almost hear the echo of carrying around. He stood up very unsteadily. And then he heard behind him clash of unlock gun. He raised his hands and turned away. There stood a figure.  
\- You really thought you manage to escape me? - Said the figure. He knew that voice. And then he saw her face. Victoria.  
\- I should have guessed it was you. – he hissed through his teeth. Then he felt a strong blow on the head, darkened his eyes and slumped back on track.

When he regained consciousness he noticed that lays on Ben’s bed again and his right hand is handcuffed to the headboard. Victoria stood at the window. She was waiting for someone. Ray pulled his hand, trying to break free. Clink of metal drew her attention. She looked at him coldly.  
\- He will not come. - Said Ray.  
\- He will come. It's a matter of time.

Meanwhile, in the vicinity cabin local police pulled up, agreed on a strategy.  
\- I'll handle this. - Said Ben. - It's personal. And I need a weapon.- Among the policemen raised a murmur. They did not like the idea.  
\- Give him some gun. And let him go. - Said the commander. - Cover him. - Ben nodded and began to go towards his cabin.

Victoria saw upcoming figure.  
\- Speak of the devil. – she muttered triumphantly, taking a weapon lying nearby. She threw to Ray the keys to the handcuffs. - Get up and come here. And don’t try anything. - Threatened him with a gun. Ray did as she said, though reluctantly.

When Ben approached within a few meters, the door opened and there stood Ray, followed by Victoria. She held barrel of a gun to his head.  
\- Stay away! – she yelled for Ben.  
\- Leave the gun Victoria. - Ben said calmly.  
\- He or you! – woman shout. - You choose.  
\- You do not shoot him. You do not want to hurt anybody.  
\- I would not be so sure Fraser! - Shouted Ray. He was very nervous and sweaty. Finally, not every day happens that mad woman holding him at gunpoint. Ben with one swift movement pulled gun and pointed it at them.  
\- I see someone is not watching the sunrise today. - Laughed the woman. Everyone knew that was damn right.  
\- I will not let you hurt my friend, Victoria. - Ben said, still calm.  
\- But this son of a bitch could hurt me? He took me to what I was most valuable, he took me you! He must pay for his sins! Then we will be together Ben, forever, just you and me.   
\- It does not have to end this way!  
\- You want to another end of this tale Ben? In that case you'll have to shoot me because I’ll not give up. But I have a good shield. - Victoria was right. Ben did not have a clean shot, she still hid behind Ray. Ben tried to find a way out of stalemate. The police in the distance also hadn’t a clean line of fire. His eyes widened. It dawned on him the idea, as Victoria would said, third option. There was an ominous silence. It was so quiet that Ben heard his heart speeds up, he heard as the blood begins to circulate faster and faster, thoughts galloped at breakneck speed in his head, and on the back ran down trickle of glacial sweat. Silence ripped a shot that in these conditions was as much like the roar of a cannon. Time slowed down mercilessly. Ray slumped to the ground, bleeding. Everyone present nervously looked around in search of the source of the shot. Barrel of Ben’s revolver smoke after firing. Victoria was in shock. She looked at him very strangely, and then walked unsteadily, with hands on her chest. She hugged his neck, then moved her hands on his cheeks, leaving a bloody trails. Slipped to the ground. Gunshot wound in her chest was really bleeding. Ben knelt down beside her.  
\- I’ll never stop to love you ... - She whispered and closed her eyes.  
\- Call the ambulance! - One of the policemen shouted, running up to Ray. Ben looked down on the fallen friend, and then got up and run over to him. Ray wanted to say something, but Ben put his finger on his lips. Ray understood. His body trembled and his eyes extinguished. One single tear run down Ben’s cheek.  
\- I’m so sorry ... - He whispered.


	7. Epilogue

Ray wound was not dangerous, at the end a bullet passed through his left arm, damaging muscles only. However, the doctors decided to keep him on a two-day observation. So he had two days to think, especially since those two days Ben wasn’t shown up. Ray was not sure what to think about all this, whether he wanted to see him again. Maybe it's better that he did not come. While on the other hand, it was disturbing ... But the second day, when Ray had to leave the hospital, the door of his room stood a familiar figure. His head was bowed and his eyes stuck to the floor. However, Ray was able to see scratched his cheek and black eye not yet healed completely. He looked at him a moment, searching for words.  
\- What do you want Fraser? - He asked sharply. There was an awkward silence.  
\- Sorry ... - Ben said quietly.  
\- And you think it will change anything?  
\- You could talk to me.  
\- We no longer have anything to talk about Fraser! - Exclaimed Ray. – First, you tried to seduce me, I can not call it otherwise and have no idea what you wanted to achieve in this way. Then your shot to me. I came to the hospital, and you do not even get interested whether I am alive, and suddenly you appear and want to talk. Have I pretend that nothing had happened?  
\- I had to arrange something very important to me. You're right, I have no right to expect anything. But I apologized. I want to fix my mistakes.  
\- Too late Fraser. You know what is the base of friendship and partnership? Trust! And I can not trust you now ...  
\- Then you should look for a new partner. - Ben says bitterly, but still quiet, in contrast to Ray. - I can not understand why you hide the fact that she visited me in the hospital after been shot. - Damn, thought Ray, how he knew? Maybe he was not so entirely unconscious then? Or, she told him. Ray wanted to answer, but Ben was no longer there ...

Ben decided that he will talk again with Ray, or try at least. He went to the police station, where, to his surprise, he found only an empty desk. He knocked on the office of lieutenant Welsh, and entered when hear the call.  
\- Sir, do you know where is Ray? - He asked with some anxiety. Welsh looked at him inquisitively.  
\- Vecchio asked to leave. Unpaid. - He replied. It was not in Ray’s style to take unpaid leave. - He said it was very important to him, some personal. - added lieutenant. It was even more stranger.  
\- And if he asked for a new partner? - Ben asked after a moment.  
\- No. - Welsh said shortly. Ben sighed with relief.  
\- Can I dismissed? - Ben asked, then walked out without waiting for a reply. He analyzed collected information in the head. Since Ray took a leave, it's probably just to get better and he is at home. He decided to go there immediately. But there was only Ma Vecchio. She said that Ray left. She did not want to say anything more. Ben knew that Ray just does not want to see him. He returned home and began to pack his belongings into a backpack. Dief howled. - You also want to go? - Ben asked, annoyed. - Go ahead, nobody hold you here! - Dief felt offended and lay down in the corner.

In the middle of the night, Ben was woke up by knock at the door. He was not expecting visitors, especially with such an unusual time. Secretly, he had hoped that it was Ray. He opened the door and saw a stranger man in a suit tie. He was very tall, extremely handsome, with jet black hair and eyes and swarthy skin. For a moment, they looked at each other in silence, Ben wondered what that stranger might want from him in the middle of the night.  
\- Hello Ben. - stranger finally said. And his voice was low, deep and very sexy. Ben opened his eyes wide.  
\- Inussiq? - He asked shyly. They stood like that and watched each other for another. Inussiq smiled friendly, presenting a snowy row of teeth. Ben invited him inside. Inussiq came in and immediately noticed a backpack.  
\- Going somewhere? - He asked curiously.  
\- Yes, I'm going home. - Said Ben. - But it's not important now. Sit down, I'll make bark tea. - Inussiq sat at the table. - Tell me, how are you and what brings you here. - Ben went on, scalding tea.  
\- Your friend Ray. - said Inussiq. Surprised Ben nearly doused himself with boiling water. He reached for the cloth and wiped the spilled water from the kitchen countertop.  
\- Ray no longer wants me to be his friend. – he said sadly.  
\- He does not want, or you? - asked Inussiq. - Friendship, which is ending, it really never started. And your friend really depends on you Ben.  
\- Why do you think so?  
\- Listen Ben, I do not know what happened between you and him. But I know that Ray found me for you. He learned that I live in New York. He went there and I just knocked on my door, introduced himself and said that I must help him. When I heard your name, I did not hesitate a moment.  
\- Even after what I did to you? - Ben asked softly, staring at the floor. Inussiq got up and walked over to him.  
\- Thanks to you I realized something. - He said calmly. Ben looked up at Inussiq misunderstanding. - I'm gay.  
\- So why you left without saying a word then?  
\- What was I supposed to tell you? Would you accept that your friend is gay? Tuktoyaktuk is a small town, and you know how it is in these small communities, you make a fart at one end and it’s hear it on the other. Everybody started to talk about me soon. You too. What your grandparents would tell? Besides, I knew that from your side it was just a youthful prank, that I have no chance with you. Ben, I had to leave, it was better for you and me. - Ben was listening Inussiq with eyes wide open.. - I do not blame you for that Ben, on the contrary, I am grateful. - Inussiq headed for the door. - Talk with Ray.  
\- Inussiq wait! Where are you going?  
\- I have to go back to New York. David will be worry.  
\- David?  
\- My partner. We live together.  
\- Oh. - Ben muttered. And although he did not mean anything ambiguous, was a bit embarrassed. - I thought if you came now after so many years, I hope you’ll stay until the morning. You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor.  
\- Oh, no. I do not remember the last time I slept on the floor. I’ll be happy to remember. Give a sleeping bag. - Inussiq said with a grin. Ben gave him his sleeping bag and he sat on the bed.  
\- Is he good for you? - He asked after a while.  
\- David? Yes, he’s wonderful. If you're ever in New York just drop into us. – said Inussiq. - And you still alone? - Ben did not answer, just smiled wryly.  
\- Can I have a request? – he said, quite seriously.  
\- Boldly.  
\- Tomorrow morning I go to a funeral of someone very important to me. I would not go alone. Will you accompany me? Because I do not think I can count on Ray. It is very important to me.  
\- Of course. But then I really have to go back. - Awkward silence reigned. - And what about Mark? I heard that he no longer plays hockey. - Inussiq changed the subject. Ben told him about his recent meeting with Mark Smithbauer. And they were talking all night until the morning.

In the morning Ben, a bit dizzy due to lack of sleep last night, opened the refrigerator and, to his surprise, found that it is empty.  
\- I’m so sorry Inussiq, but we go to a restaurant for breakfast. Not far from there is the best spaghetti in town. You know, recently I had some things on mind. And besides I’m poor host. - Said sadly.  
\- You haven’t changed Ben. - Inussiq warmly smiled. - Of course, we can go out. - In the meantime Inussuq took his mobile and called somewhere. After eating breakfast and drinking coffee they returned to the apartment. All the way, Ben wondered what to wear to the funeral. Yet he couldn’t go in uniform, and had no suit. In jeans and flannel, plaid shirt not proper also. But at home a surprise waiting for him. On the bed lay a bag of clothes pinned a note: "From Ray". Ben opened the bag. In the middle was a black Armani suit, white shirt and tie. He looked surprised at Inussiq, but the man just smiled and spread his hands. Suit fitted perfectly.

An hour later, both were at the cemetery. Ben did not speak a word. Inussiq knew that he experienced it very deep inside, that this person was very important to him. The coffin resting on the railings was an ordinary, simple, modest, exactly what Ben ordered. On top of it was written simply "Victoria Metcalf." Ben stood expressionless eyes stared at the coffin. He felt like a piece of himself dead. He felt a great emptiness and loneliness. Inussiq was two steps behind him. They were just the two. There wasn’t a priest, or any other clergyman. Nobody talked about some eternal rest, and the kingdom of heaven. There was silence, and the sky seemed so dull and heavy, as if just had to fall to the ground. Inussiq noticed that Ray is approaching.  
\- Hi Benny. - He said calmly. Ben looked at him for an eye.  
\- I'll go now, I have a plane soon. - Said Inussiq. - Hold on Ben. - Shook his hand. - And thank you Ray that you bring me here. See you. - When Inussiq already gone, Ray extended his hand towards Ben, holding a silver chain with a v-shaped charm.  
\- I’m so sorry Benny ... - He said quietly. Ben with slow gesture took the chain, and then put it on the coffin.  
\- I should apologize you Ray. - He said.  
\- For what?  
\- For that night.  
\- And what happened that night? - Asked Ray.  
\- I do not remember ... - Ben paused, feeling that his voice breaking.  
\- Nothing happened Benny. You were drunk and were not yourself, I know. Yes, you tried something, but surely I chilled you and you fell asleep quickly. But I would like these events stay between me, you and the four walls of your home. You know, I have a big family, I am a Catholic and a policeman.  
\- Understood Ray. But how you chilled me?  
\- And you think that where you got that black eye? - Asked Ray. - Sorry Fraser but it was the only way, which then came into my mind.  
\- I am not angry. Heals well. But it doesn’t change the fact that I shot you.  
\- I was this morning to give evidence. You will be cleared of all charges. Everybody confirmed that you did it in my defense. If you wouldn’t do it, she would kill me.  
\- I shoot to kill her ... - Ben said in a trembling voice. - I had to make a difficult choice between love and friendship. I chose the second ... - Ben fought tears to his eyes. - I loved her so much... - At this point, his face flowed a cascade of tears. He could no longer restrain. Ray put hand on his shoulder.  
\- It’s all right Benny. Come, I'll drive you home. - Said warmly. They headed toward the gate of the cemetery, and then the sky began to snow.


End file.
